RWBY: Carmilla
by RedMage101
Summary: Vampire AU, based off the web series, 'Carmilla.' Yang goes to Beacon University, documenting her life on campus, the school shows to hold a much darker secret than anyone realizes, and Yang is the one to get to the bottom of it, this until a strange girl ends up replacing her old roommate.
1. Chapter 1- Beacon University

**Chapter 1-**

**{A/N}: Welcome to another one of my fanfictions! Um….you might want to watch the series I'm basing this off of first before reading it. It's called 'Carmilla' all on YouTube. They range from 2-7 minute episodes and there are only 36, but there is talk of a second season. **

**That's not important, what IS important is that, I had a LOT of trouble trying to make this like the show. I was really hoping if someone (who is a pretty big fan), let me know how I did in terms to the show. I know I can't recreate it exactly, so that's why I changed some certain points to the story, but I'm worried how I did because this was hard and I'm tired 'af'. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy it nonetheless and I have some more basic understanding at the bottom. (Basically a 'who's who' list.)**

* * *

Yang stood in front of the gate, it blocked her way to the courtyard, a massive section of garden with a beautiful fountain in the middle, the water cascaded downwards into the bottom pool where people had thrown many a coins in hope of their wish coming true. Most likely for the school year to be kind. It was the first day of college for the boisterous blonde, and she was just as excited about it as the street lamp that stood next to her. Her sister, Ruby, on the other hand was overly ecstatic. Yang wouldn't lie, she was jealous that Ruby had been able to skip two grades in high school, the redhead was more than smart for this school.

The gate overlayed a message, not a dark one, but the gates said 'Welcome, we are here to help you learn!' Beacon University, just blocks away from Signal, her high school. Where, in fact, Yang's father and Uncle resided in teaching...which of course was more than awkward in those four years. Now she was ready to start a new school life, one in which she wouldn't have awkward parent teacher meeting where they were one in the same. Qrow-her uncle-hadn't really been all that bad, but he was the one that made Ruby a flipping super genius so it was natural that she was annoyed with him as well.

"Come on Yang! TIME TO PARTY!" Ruby dashed inside wearing a dorky grin on her face.

"Slow down, Ruby! You might hit-" A crash came just from the distance and a solid 'ow', "Dammit Ruby..." She sped up to find Ruby dazed on the ground, a more than angry girl dressed in rich white clothes was scolding her.

"You dolt! Don't you watch where you are going!?" Yang walked over and pulled up Ruby, giving the other girl a cold look; the girl in white retreated from the look, not from fear, but it seemed to be shame, "Sorry...I have a temper and...start over?" She stuck out her hand.

Smiling, Ruby took it, "Gladly, it's Ruby Rose."

"Weiss Schnee. It's nice to meet you." Weiss smiled, and then turned to Yang, "You are?"

"Yang, i'm her older sister."

"Ah. Nice to meet you too, sorry again, wait...older? Does that mean that you are a sophmore? I could really use some directions."

Yang laughed, "No, me and her are starting at the same time; she," Yang gestured to Ruby, "Jumped up two years, we are finding our way around ourselves."

Weiss sighed and nodded slowly, "Well thank you anyways, I really-"

She was cut off as an employee of Beacon strolled up to them, a clipboard in their hand, "Hello, I'm here to help assign you to your rooms, possibly even let you in on the name of your roommate, unless of course you already know?"

Weiss replied eagerly, "Oh! Room and whom I'm sharing it with, please. The name is Schnee."

The employee nodded, biting his lip he looked down the list, "Schnee, Schnee, Schne- Ah! Here we go, roooom? Room 28F, it's in that building over there. Now as for your dorm partner, that would be a Miss Ruby Rose." He turned to the blonde and the redhead, "You ladies now?"

Grinning, the blonde pushed Ruby towards Weiss, "You just covered them, but yeah, me too. Xiao Long."

Once again the list was searched, "Strange, the room is 201F, same building as them and just a floor up. Yet, the strange thing is your dorm mate, she doesn't have a last name listed, but she seems to go by 'Coco'."

"Coco, huh? That's interesting, well thank you sir. I don't believe you said your name?" Yang asked.

He nodded, "It's Sage. I'll be the helper around the campus for most of your four years unless I get fired. Honestly, I'm a student too, but I'm having some money issues so the easiest thing was to apply here."

Weiss grew confused, "Wouldn't that just make it harder to get through classes? Or to them?"

Sage nodded, "Normal, yes, but me and Ozpin, the headmaster, have made a little time arrangement. Nice to meet you guys, but I have to help the other students now."

The three waved him off, "Well!" Ruby sang, "Time to get to our dorms!"

Weiss laughed as Ruby sprinted off, "She is adorable."

The blonde smiled, "Yeah, a little bit of an airhead, but at the same time she is extremely intelligent."

"I wonder about this Coco person you'll be rooming with..."

Yang shrugged, "Sounds like a party girl."

* * *

**Four Days Later**

Weiss, Ruby and Yang were sitting together at a small cafe just located behind their building, simply chatting of the last four days.

"So Ruby, Yang, I never asked. What are your majors? I'm getting one in Business and Music, but I didn't hear about yours."

Ruby was up first, "I'm doing Biology. It's a little weird here and there, but it's just so fascinating. Of course, you are probably gonna ask about the track. That's just a side thing, I can run, but I don't have anywhere to go with it, ironically."

"That explains the weird things I've seen floating around our room. Are those spores?"

Ruby nodded, and Yang set down her coffee, clearing her throat, "I am going into engineering, that motorcycle you consider a death trap was my first creation. Since then, I've loved building things, but architecture was a 'no go'. Anyways, back a bit, seriously? A death trap?"

"Well they aren't the safest of vehicles Yang!"

"True, but still. It's awesome."

"Awesome like your TARDIS mug?" Weiss retorted.

"Hell yeah!"

Weiss rolled her eyes; a comfortable silence fell over their table, broken by Weiss who had a look of curiosity fall over her face, "Yang, what about Coco? We haven't met her yet."

Yang smiled, "Oh I was right about party girl, but not the kind I was dreading. She is a great roommate, never making any sort of mess, still out every now and then. Coco was actually trying to get me to go to a party, one she said was the best one of the year."

"Wait...best...OH! Stupid me," Weiss began mumbling to herself as she searched through her purse, "Here." She handed them two brightly colored invitations.

"What's this?"

"Invitations to 'The Best Party of The Year' and no it's not mine, a friends party, but I am helping pass those out."

Yang looked over the invitations, "Coco got one of these I guess, it says here it's next week?" Weiss nodded, "Ruby, can she go?"

"Well, there shouldn't be any alcohol, but if there is I'll keep her away from it."

"Thanks. Well I gotta go! Nice talking, see you sis!"

"Bye Yang!"

Yang walked away, hearing Ruby ramble on too Weiss after she did. _That's weird she didn't say much while I was talking to Weiss. Hm, must have had something private to say…..yeah…..something private that she was still able to yell loud enough for the rest of the cafe to hear. Well, I think Ruby might have some type of crush…._

She continued her stride back to 201F, she stopped just outside her door, she had placed the key in the lock, but was distracted by a mass of raven hair rushing by. Unable to see the full view of a person, only able to catch a glimpse of amber.

_Wow, that was some serious amber. Were those eyes? Interesting, not many people with amber eyes. Oh who am I kidding? Ruby has silver and I have lilac, not very common either._ Yang stepped inside, Coco moving through her clothing like a madman.

"Hey Coco!"

The brunette looked over her shoulder, "Sup Long-meister."

"Long...meister?"

Coco shrugged, grabbing the nearest cup of coffee and downing it.

"Oh, by the way, Weiss Schnee handed me an invitation to that party you were talking about!"

"Really!? Nice! You going to go?"

"I don't know...it's not really...I'm not as much of a party girl as my appearance shows."

"Yang, come on. I can see it in you."

"I just-"

"That TA you like will be there!"

Yang snapped her head around, "You mean-"

"Pyrrhaaaaaaa!" Coco sang.

Yang blushed a deep shade of red, she hadn't talked to Pyrrha all that much, but the tall redhead, had really attracted her right off the bat. She had never even told her own sister, but Coco had deduced it in minutes. "H-Hey, don't tease."

"Haha, well you won't get her without some pushes."

Yang nodded slowly, "I guess..."

"Wait, what are you doing?"

The blonde turned from her computer, "Oh I'm gonna start recording videos of what's happened to me at the school, but only from in here...starting...now."

Coco raised an eyebrow, but ignored the action, she guessed it wasn't much of an issue, or really any stranger at what you could find around here.

The two went silent as they enjoyed the rest of the beautiful day.

* * *

**One Week Later**

The camera switched on bringing up a grinning blond. She looked over her computer to see if every bit of the footage recording was going properly. Satisfied, she nodded and began, "Hey guys! Went to that party, soooo much fun. Oh! I know! Let's do a little of 'the morning after'," Yang strolled over to Coco's bed, "Wake up, miss 'You destroyed my fun time, prepare...to….wha-" Coco, where she should have been, was missing. The blonde almost brushed it off, she told herself Coco had just ended up with someone, that's all. Until a sickening squish sounded from her foot, looking down a slip of paper covered in unidentifiable goop was laid next to Coco's bed.

Upon close inspection, it seemed to be a school slip, judging by the cross axe symbol laid near the top left. It read as follows:

_Dear Student, _

_Your roommate is no longer attending Beacon University, for:_

A) _She felt you were inadequate as her roommate and possibly even a person._

B) _Her career path led her to a different school._

C) _It was for personal reasons and really, why does anyone do anything?_

Yang paused after finishing the note, reading it over several times. Confusion grew within her, Coco had no reason to leave Beacon, so why the hell had she? What really confused her was this school note, _Really? Multiple choice? _All honesty, Yang was angry. She knew there was no way Coco would leave without a more valid reason than this note, someone had to have taken her or something.

She went back to her computer, "Ok so, missing roommate, hopefully having the walk of shame somewhere, but…...look there is no way she would leave, leaving _this_. It doesn't make any sense. I'm getting to the bottom of this, and hopefully it's anti-climactic." Some goop falls from the card splatting onto Yang's not-completely-clothed-legs, her face fell to disgust, "Starting! With whatever the _hell_ this is!"

* * *

**{A/N}: Again, if you are a big fan of the show, **_**please **_**leave a review on whether or not I did ok with the likeness. If you don't want to answer until I bring in the rest of the characters, totally fine. Speaking of characters, here is a list:**

**Laura- Yang (Yeah I know not the best match, but Bumbleby bro.)**

**Carmilla- Blake**

**Danny-Pyrrha**

**Perry-Weiss**

**LaFontaine(Susan)-Ruby**

**Mother-Cinder**

**Zeta Bro(Kirsch)-Neptune**

**Zeta Bro(Will)-Ren**

**Natalie-Velvet**

**S.J.-Nora**

**Betty-Coco**

**Understand that these do not reflect my ships based on the show. I just thought long and hard on who fits who. Now, my hardest part is continuing this story, because it'll go past the actual show, to do some extra adventures I come up with, but that's going to be harder than changing the original into this. So shoot me some Ideas in my PM, please! Thank you! (ONE LAST IMPORTANT NOTE: My other story 'Why Do We Call It A Bumblebee?' had an update chapter 10, but I replaced it, yet it doesn't seem like it sent out the notification e-mail. So be sure to look for that and tell your friends if they are following that story, too.**


	2. Chapter 2- Roommates

**Chapter 2-**

**{A/N}: Holllly Crap. I can't believe the response I got for this! I will post this probably more often than my other story, but I believe this chapters will be much shorter, sorry. I don't want them to be exactly like the show and have only a few hundred words, but I also can't really think of too many situations I could create outside of the main story line.**

**Let's begin...**

* * *

"NO NO NO!" Yang rubbed her temple, "I said, I have a roommate missing and I need someone to look into this!" She slammed her fist onto the table, "WHY THE HELL WOULD I BE CALLING YOU FOR A MISSING PERSONS REPORT IF I KNEW WHERE SHE WAS!?" The blonde was slowly preparing to head down to the office and slam a few heads together, "Look I just want to-" She slammed the phone back on to it's stand, "I swear that's the third time!"

She breathed in slowly and let out an exaggerated sigh, "Well, audience, if I had one….Coco is missing. What's worse, is that nobody seems to care. I have tried EVERYONE! Sure, she was at a party, but people don't just go missing over a few drinks. Of course, not an eye has been bat towards the issue." She pulled out a flip phone and began to text Betty, "Hey, don't judge. Me and Rubes got an overprotective dad…..he um….doesn't trust me with good access to social networking systems."

The landline began to shake and another ring emanated from the phone, Yang's eyes lit up as her hands dropped her cell and she dashed for the line, she pulled it up in the process, moving some of her hair out of her face. A common issue considering her massive golden mane. "H-hello?" Her smiled grew wide, "Thank you, yes I am the one with the missing roommate, mhm….yeah I was getting worried that this wasn't being dealt with and….wait, i'm sorry. No! I don't…...stop! My roommate is missing, I don't need _another_ roommate!" A deadline switched over from the voice on the other end, signaling the other party had cut her off.

Cynically, Yang smiled at the camera with a dash of annoyance. "What the frik?"

* * *

Weiss raised her eyebrows, "Really? Not even a slight bit of help?"

"No! Nobody cared! Just because we were at a party last night everyone just assumes that she is fine, but Coco has been gone all day! It's so stupid…." Yang sipped her coffee; Weiss and Yang sat in the school's mess hall, Yang, telling Weiss of previous events. The anger of the blonde was beginning to concern the 'Ice Queen', afraid she might turn it on her.

_Thank god Yang isn't much of a drinker, I don't want to know what happens when she is angry and drinking. _"Yeah, well i'm sure you'll find some help. They can't just let her stuff just rot on the other side of the room." She flinched at the word 'rot', wishing she hadn't said that because that could very well be what Coco was doing right now. Caused by a mugger, or rapist…..something.

Yang laughed coldly, "No. You don't understand," Another sip of her coffee, "They're giving me _another _roommate."

The silver haired girl choked on her toast, "Sorry? They shouldn't do that…"

"I know! It's stupid…"

"No, Yang. Think, this means they are well aware of the situation, but they aren't even working it out." Yang's eyes widened and then a flash of red seething anger laid over them.

"You have GOT to be kidding." Yang rubbed her temple, "I'll pick this up late, I have to focus on something else now."

"Mmm," Weiss hummed in agreement, "Hey Ruby." The brunette approached them, then gave Weiss an annoyed look at her words, "Ugh, sorry…...Crescent."

Ruby's face lit up, "Thank you Weiss." The heiress rolled her eyes.

Yang looked back in forth between them, confusion growing steadily, "Crescent?"

Sighing, Weiss explained, "Ruby wishes to be called Crescent nowadays."

"Pffft, Rubes where did you get that idea?"

"Crescent, Yang, but I was reading this book and this girl had this awesome scythe-thing. It was called Crescent Rose, and I thought 'Hey, last name is the same! Why not call myself after a weapon?"

"Or a moon cycle." Weiss stated bluntly.

"Meh, you're just jealous cause you have the nickname, 'Ice Queen'." Ruby snickered, waiting for Weiss to become angered, instead she just stared at her.

"I'm actually called that?"

"Wait, you didn't know?"

"No I- Wait!" Weiss raised her voice, "First of all, how darrrre you call me that secondly." She took a breath, "Who made this up."

"Not sure."

"Yang?"

"Don't look at me…"

Weiss flicked her ponytail back over her shoulder, "No matter, I have a bully report to turn into the office."

"Wow Weiss. Way to be a tattle tale nerd."

"Don't speak Yang! You may have the looks, and the attitude of a party girl, but you are as well aware as I am that, you, are a nerd."

Yang raised her hands in defence, "Hey, hey. Intellectual." She smirked at the heiress, who was currently storming her way to the office.

"Well, sis. You just got Weiss in a bad mood for the rest of the day. I live with her, you know?"

"Mhm, but you like her angry."

Ruby blushed, "W-whatever…...So I read your texts."

The blonde narrowed her eyes, _Avoiding the topic, eh? Meh, I'll let it slide, _"Yeah. It's so annoying."

Ruby nodded her head, "Well, my watch says time for class. Good luck on the roommate thing!"

"Thanks! Have fun in class!"

"I'll try!"

Ruby sprinted out of the mess hall, leaving Yang to her coffee and her thoughts. Once again her eyes caught a tangle of jet-black hair. She looked up to see if it was possibly the person from yesterday, again she missed her. Of course, why check when she hadn't even seen them before? Although…...that set of amber…...they were definitely eyes. _I don't know why, but I really want to talk to whoever that is. _She shrugged it off and began her own exit of the lunchroom, tossing her coffee into the trash.

_Not bad coffee here….now, what can I do about Coco? _

* * *

Amber eyes stared angrily at the door, she wanted to resist going in. Uneasy of the presence she felt around it. Such an old and familiar presence, but now….since…._then_….she had grown to hate it.

The stench of the area hadn't helped either. Even of her kind, something of this odor was most unwelcome, but the creature inside she dared even call of the same kind didn't mind. Possibly because of all the horrible deeds that….._creature_ had done.

She arched her back, and sighed heavily, she grabbed the handle.

"Come in." Said a dark voice, neither welcoming or threatening, just emotionless, it made her cringe.

Turning the handle, she walked inside. She slammed the door behind, a plaque rested on the white framed door. Shining in gold, but spelled in red…..or what people thought was just a simple red paint.

It read:

**DEAN**

* * *

Click after click came from Yang's mouse, she had been scouring the internet for the past two days, as well as getting all her work done. A stack of papers were sprawled next to her computer.

She eventually groaned, leaning back she stared at her computer with a bored expression. Grabbing the mouse again she clicked over to her videocam and pulled it up. "Me again, yeah….still no information anywhere to help me out. Coco's case is slowly closing and there's not much I can do it's just-"

Her words were cut off by her dorm room opening. A girl with black hair and amber eyes stepped in, a bow planted on top of her head. "Hey."

"Excuse me, but, um, who the hell are you?"

"I'm your new roommate sweetie. Name's Blake."

Yang clenched her hands into fists, "No! I already have a roommate."

"Really? Then where is she?"

"Well, that's just it i'm trying to find her, but she has been missing. Now you're going through her stuff you can't just do that!"

"Look i'm not seeing a roommate."

"Well, there is and her name is Coco! Stop taking her stuff!"

"Ok, listen. I'm staying whether you like it or not. Pull up this Coco and i'll hit the road, but until then you better get use to me cause I'm staying, cupcake."

Yang blinked, _Did she just call me 'cupcake'!? _"Orrrr you could get out now!" She pointed to the door.

Blake raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Instead she just propped up herself onto Coco's bed and pulled out a book, and began to scan it over.

"Grrrr, I'll contact the Dean about this."

"Ha! I'd like to see you try!" Yang threw up her hands in frustration, she went to the fridge to grab a cold soda to calm her nerves, "Oh hey, Blondie, don't touch my soy milk. That's mine."

Yang rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah." She pulled out a grape soda and walked to the videocam, pressing stop.

"What was that?"

"That….is me recording my time here at college, which so far has been terrible."

Blake grinned, "Mmmm, well it may just get worse honey. Especially if you keep messin around and not getting your work done."

The blonde rolled her eyes again, "Whatever." _Geez, this girl is a handful! I need to find Coco now or else I might just commit murder. _Yang cast a glance at the girl covered in black, _She's kind of cute, though. _

Yang's mind went blank and the only sounds were the whirring computer, the bubbling of Yang's soda, and the turning pages cause by Blake. Strangely, it calmed Yang's nerves and she passed out in her bed.

* * *

**{A/N}:Hopefully another successful chapter, but I can tell it's going to need some checking back on the old show cause I cannot remember much from it. Even though I watched it twice…..recently. My other story has some inconsistencies in it, hopefully I don't have any here. Leave a review on what you thought! **

**Thank you for all the follows and favorites, love you guys! But yo, i'm out and i'm gone…**

**~Red**


	3. Chapter 3- Backstab

**Chapter 3-**

**{A/N}: Alright, writer's block seems to be passing, but be prepared, because it shows up about halfway in this chapter and you might be banging your head on a table.**

* * *

Echoing louder and louder, the footsteps stormed furiously; turning a corner they stopped in front of a door, issued with a plaque that read: 28F. A hand reached out and slammed the door open, causing Weiss and Ruby to snap their heads towards the door. Yang's scowl was in a deep rage, something that Weiss had learned to not mess with, but still….the heiress hadn't completely learned her lesson, "There was no need for that! You practically scared me and Ruby to death!" Yang scowled at her, but dismissed the comment, apparently deciding it wasn't worth it. Instead she screamed as loud as possible to ceiling as Ruby patted her back.

"What's wrong sis?" Ruby asked.

Yang started shaking as if she was a time bomb someone had just set the counter to begin its descent into destruction, "They…..gave…..me…...a…...new…..roommate!"

Weiss raised an eyebrow, "It's bothering you on that big of a scale? Didn't know you liked Coco so much."

"Oh no! I like Coco as a good friend, yeah…..it's the freaking roommate. She is awful! It's only been two days and she has….not cleaned anything that she should be, sleeps on my bed all the time, steals my chocolate, is completely rude in conversation and doesn't give any regard for your opinion, and she is nothing but a philosophical question!" Yang began slamming her fist into Ruby's bedpost, the redhead opened her mouth to protests, but soon shut it in thought of wiser choices, "I wouldn't mind her if she wasn't such a freaking jerk! And lately, she has begun to bring home this girl, Elsie, as her 'study buddy' on _my bed_."

Weiss glanced over at Ruby who shrugged and mouthed, "I have no idea what to do!" The heiress sighed and placed down the book that she had been reading, one she had rather enjoyed and was very displeased with the interruption, "Ok, look. Yang, you will have to confront this girl and ask for some demands. Make a compromise that you know everyone will be fine with."

Deadpanned, Yang replied, "Then we'll be able to paint our nails, buy new clothes and talk about cute boys like tall, blonde and scraggly across the hall."

Weiss returned her mock deadpan and stared straight into her eyes, "Do it. OR even smarter, you could get over it and continue to search for Coco."

The blonde's shoulders slumped to defeat as she realized the heiress' point, Blake could really only be dealt with by conversing, but she really didn't have time to worry about this girl and simultaneously commit herself to her grades while she searches for Coco. "Yeah, ok. Ok….ok! I'll just calm down and not worry about it, that _does _seem like the best route."

Smiling, Weiss gave her a nod and a slight curtsy and sat back down in her bed, "Glad to help, but if you'll excuse me..._I_ have a book to read for a project….and it's actually good."

"Mkay nerd."

"Speak for yourself." Weiss retorted.

Yang looked over to Ruby who was simply staring at Weiss, "Hey Ruby." No response, "Rubyyyyyy…...RUBY!" The redhead continued to stare in the heiress' direction, completely transfixed, Yang leaned in close, "Yo, you got a project due, too?" Ruby jumped and looked at Yang with a flushed face.

"Er...no, I was just sitting here, waiting to see if Weiss needs any help on these, um…..papers."

Yang blinked, "Ruby, she is reading a book."

"O-oh…."

"Are you ok?" The blonde placed a hand to the red hooded girl's head, Ruby's blush deepened as she knocked Yang's hand away from her face, pouting slightly.

"I'm fine Yang, besides i'm being the most obvious person on Remnant right now, I'd be more surprised if you didn't even question."

Grinning, Yang nodded, "Yeah you are. Look if you want her, ask her."

"Yang it's not that easy, I mean you don't even like anybody."

Now it was Yang's turn to act nervous, "Well….I wouldn't say that."

Ruby's face lit up as she sat down Yang to her bed, and looked her dead serious in the eye and began asking all kinds of questions. Yang did her best to avoid most of the speeding questions, but slowly, the Rose got what she wanted to hear. Now lit up with excitement she slowed down and asked her last question, "So when are you gonna ask her?"

Yang rubbed the back of her neck and laughed awkwardly, "Not sure, but I think sometime this week would be appropriate, you know. Before I lose my mind?"

Ruby popped into realization, "Oh yeah, what is your new roommates name again?"

"It's Blake, Blake Belladonna." Ruby nodded slowly.

"Yang, doesn't your history class start in like...mmmm, five minutes? Top?"

Yang sprang off the bed and rushed to the door, "Yeah, it does, thanks Rubes! Bye Weiss."

"Huh? Oh yeah, uh, bye Yang." Weiss replied, clearly having been distracted by her book.

_Ok. History class…..I have a lit paper due by the end of the semester don't I? Dangit! _

* * *

Yang huffed, hoping that she wouldn't open her dorm door to anything other than her dorm mate sleeping on the bed, hopefully dead. She found what she had wanted, Blake was still fast asleep in her bed. Ever since the girl had moved in, she had picked up on one obvious fact, this girl was less than normal. Her sleeping habits were the start, she would come back extremely late, with her usual bland expression, then she wouldn't wake up until around four. Secondly, she found that anything the girl despised would vanish before you could finish blinking. Once, Blake had slammed a stack of magazines she had claimed, 'offended' her and they….well it wasn't possible, but spontaneously combusted in the trash. When asked, Blake had stated: "I put firecrackers at the bottom with some wired switches. An obvious lie, but Yang really didn't care how this girl did anything, she only cared as to why and what she does.

Yang sat in her bed and leaned against the wall, their beds were placed facing away from the door, right as you come in. Perfectly sectioned across from each other. Yang narrowed her eyes at the raven haired girl, scanning over her. The blonde told herself that she wasn't remotely interested in the girl, and she was right, but something about Blake really….bothered her. A chill ran through Yang's stomach and she wrapped her arms around her torso and shuddered; whatever Blake was hiding from Yang was really giving off bad vibes to the blonde. Shaking her head she stood up and grabbed the coffee pitcher, which was steaming with a fresh batch. She poured it into her TARDIS mug and took a sip, humming as the coffee warmed what cold had entered.

A knock came from the door, drawing Yang's attention from her sweet sweet joe. Her annoyance began to fill it's meter; setting aside she begrudgingly opened the door, coming face to face with a girl shifting back and forth. Her hair was a nice auburn and her eyes had a small spark in the mass of brown.

"H-Hey….is Blake here?" The girl nervously asked, her eyes darting past the blonde, hoping she could get out of this weird situation and grab the dark girl for herself.

Yang sighed, "Yeah, hold on." She turned towards Blake and pulled out a couple of pencils. She tossed the first one, landing it on Blake's torso, that gained her only a small stir. The second responded with a groan, the third caused the raven haired girl to sit up, giving death glare towards Yang.

"What?"

Without a word, Yang stepped out of Blake's way, revealing the girl at the door, Blake's eyes widened and she smiled, immediately getting away from the mess of covers. A hug was exchanged between the two, Yang rolled her eyes. "You ready?"

Blake nodded, "Yeah, lets go Elsie...oh, wait. Yang!"

"Hm?"

"I'll be back later, don't mess with my stuff."

Yang didn't look at Blake, but grew a sour expression on her face, directing it at the empty air, "OK." Blake and Elsie left the room, Yang sat in silence with her sour mood growing. _ME!? SHE TELLS ME TO NOT MESS WITH HER STUFF!? Oh, she is going to pay…..who was that anyways? Hm, maybe her little girlfriend._ Yang stretched, _Well, Blake….next time this Elsie comes around I'll ruin your image with her like…..raging cold sores. Yep, you got raging cold sores Blake, might want to check the doctor! _Yang smiled, and laid back, she closed her eyes, weary from her classes...awaiting the chance for her revenge.

* * *

Time flickered by as the days rolled past the clock. Yang had taken every chance to embarrass Blake and tarnish her reputation. She left subtle messages to anyone who stepped a foot near her that she had cold sores or even an STD, she got some luck with about two people, but the overall majority really didn't care. At this point, most had heard of her petty little problem with her "roommate from hell" so most shrugged anything Yang had to say off.

Surprisingly, the Zetas were the only ones who really listened, but Yang wasn't looking help from those idiots. The one person Yang couldn't even budge in her cries, was Elsie. She had spent forever trying to get her away from Blake, but apparently this girl was head over heels or something, because she could not get her off Blake for her life.

At one point, Yang had thought she had actually won, as Elsie hadn't been in her room for about three days, not much to the untrained eyes, but Yang knew Elsie was in their dorm at most every waking hour. Sadly, the girl must have had a change in heart over the venue...seeing as she was still with Blake in the halls shortly after her quick-to-judge victory.

Currently, Yang was sitting at her desk, her hand in a fist propping herself up. Her body structure screamed defeated, practically destroyed, but Yang wasn't the type to give up. In reality she was conjuring up her next attack plan.

_I've done everything in the realm of public embarrassment, even getting myself caught in the crossfire. Ugh….there really is no way to get to this girl, she just doesn't care. All these big plans and she just won't- I'M AN IDIOT! Of course! Big plans, the ones that are big blows, but don't last long. What I need are small jabs to get her to break, hopefully she'll flip out. _Yang grabbed Blake's off-limit soy milk, and poured a bowl of cereal, she placed the carton and bowl next to the monitor of her computer, flipping on the webcam once again.

"Hey guys, sorry about the lack of posts, but I've been dealing with the roommate from hell….don't believe me? Let's look at the footage." Yang typed some quick codes into her computer and pulled up some old room footage, picking a video she had compiled herself. "She never cleans anything, she breaks things on the floor all the time, she sleeps from late, late night all the way to about four the next day! She steals my hot chocolate, and chocolate bars. Even stealing my pillow a few times as you can see; the worst problem is her and her friend, Elsie, who is here _all the time_. They 'hang out' way too often and IN MY BED!" Yang flipped off the footage, deadpanning at the camera and slowly shaking her head. "It's ok, though, I may have thrown a couple of rumors around that she has STDs and a case of raging cold sores, so….BOOM! Victory is mine." Yang grasped the carton of soy milk. "Now, I'm going to drink her soy milk that she told me to stay away from or else. Well, sorry….because…..'that's not the way the world works….sweetie.'" She mockingly turned the carton letting the soy milk pour into her cereal, grinning into the camera.

One click glance is all it took, Yang popped her eyes back to the camera and then they widened as she quickly took a quick snap back to the "milk", as a thick red liquid oozed from the container. She stopped pouring immediately, pushing out of her chair releasing a small disgusted scream. She breathed in heavily as her mind raced to grasp what the liquid really was. Yang had a pretty solid idea, but didn't want it to be true, even for Blake. It wasn't until the smell from her bowl and the milk carton hit her that she was sure, a thick metallic smell engulfed her lungs for the first time, making her gag slightly as it left only one thought in her mind…

_Blood._

* * *

**{A/N}: I'd like to leave a big long note of what I want to say, but that'd be wrong for me to do with this ending, so instead:**

**Thanks for the follows and favorites!**

**Please leave a review, it helps tremendously.**

**~Red**


	4. Chapter 4- Chaos

**Chapter 4-**

**{A/N}:Welcome back nerds. I will be posting these chapters once a week till I am done, they are now covering multiple episodes at once. I already have a few more chapters prepared so I can take it easy on writing for a bit.**

* * *

Yang was now standing just a bit away from her desk, silently staring at Crescent and Weiss, both disgusted as they looked towards the bowl and milk lying at Yang's desk. Yang clenched her fists and unclenched them, her eyes darted between the milk and them.

Not being able to hold back anymore Yang burst, "See!? Blood! In the milk container!" Another wave of silence came between them; Weiss scrunching up her nose, seemingly unable to accept what was right there in front of her. The blonde lowered her hands and broke the silence again, "So she has to go...right?"

Weiss halfheartedly shrugged and forced a smile, "Well maybe it's a bit odd, but-"

"A bit odd? That's where you are going with this? How many people do you know that take type O with their cocoa crunch?" Ruby mocked.

"W-well we still haven't heard her side of the story yet." Weiss broke her eyes away from the cereal, "Maybe it's some protein supplement?"

Ruby rolled her eyes, paying attention to Weiss, ignoring her sister's rants about death threats and health code violations, "You really just gonna pretend this isn't some kind of freak show?"

"We still haven't given her a chance to explain herself. Again, protein supplement, maybe..." Weiss trailed off.

"For some extreme hemoglobin deficiency? Look, Weiss, I know you want to pretend all the weird here is Doctor Seuss, but in my world the alchemy club press gangs test subjects in the caf. As this floor's…" Weiss glared at her, Crescent continued slowly, "Unofficial truth speaker, i'm gonna tell frosh she needs to wise up if she intends to survive."

Yang finally perks back into the conversation at that, "Ah, see, surviving. Yes, I like that plan. And in order to do that, we need to get rid of Blake." She states firmly, her lips pursing back together.

Weiss interjects, "Well it's not that I don't understand, but maybe you should talk to her first before this gets all blown out of proportion." They both look at her, "A lot of problems can be solved through good communication" Weiss states happily, a little to happy because she is hoping to calm them both down, but she knows deep down her plans are in vain.

"A lot of problems can also be solved by hair and blood samples so you know what kind of freak you're dealing with, sis." Crescent pulls out a syringe and grins.

"Oh wow." She notices the syringe and her face gets back to reality at how far this is going, "Oh yeah, that...okay." Yang pushes the syringe and Ruby's hands out of sight, "Rubes I know you're a bio major, but please don't."

"Crescent." Ruby states, slightly agitated.

"Whatever." Yang thinks for a second, "Ok, if you can't help me then maybe I should go to the Dean."

Weiss and Ru- Crescent's faces share a look of distress and they lock eyes for a moment, Weiss speaks up first, "Well, that's really not a good idea."

"Yeah better just handle this yourself." Crescent adds.

"By complaining to the Dean you'd probably just draw attention to yourself and you don't want that." Weiss says with a smile.

"They could stick you with someone much worse and you don't want to end up with some...draco-pyromaniac, you know?" Crescent laughs.

Yang's confusion is clear, "I'm sorry draco-pyro what now? What's that-"

"Besides your roommate will probably be back soon and then Blake will have to move out."

"It's a distinct possibility."

"It's what happened with all the other girls who went missing…" Weiss' fake smile faltered, realizing that she had made a mistake, she especially knew it when Yang's head slowly started rising to meet her eyes.

"I'm sorry, you mean there were others who went missing and no one has said anything about it?" Yang began furiously, "And how did you two even know before me!?"

"Well you have been distracted…" Weiss started, then she realized she needed to close this matter, "And it was nothing unusual...just, you know...a couple of girls wanting to have fun...and then getting carried away." Yang raised an eyebrow at Weiss, finally realizing that the second this had gotten people drinking blood involved, Weiss had done everything to build down her original support slowly and back out of this situation or try to stop her.

"It was completely unusual." Crescent said to Weiss before turning to her sister, "I know you were distracted, but how do you not know about this?" Yang shrugged, "Both of them went missing for two days and then they just show up in a dorm room or a psych room with no memory of what happened to them." Crescent turned back to Weiss, knowingly ready for the retort.

She was right, "It was frosh week...they had too much to drink."

"Yeah because that causes random disappearances."

"Ruby I swear-"

"Crescent."

Weiss held in a very obvious huff, "Really? Fine. Cresce-"

Yang had to stop this, more info was becoming a very big desire of hers and this story was starting to get really interesting, yes she wanted to help Coco, but she couldn't stop her closet thrill-seeking attitude, "Whoa whoa whoa. Okay, I need to talk to these girls, like right now."

"Oh...yeah. You should talk to them, except maybe-" Weiss started.

"Except maybe what?" Yang snapped, her eyes flashing a slight red.

"Um, maybe not right now. They weren't hurt or anything, just a little shaken up and you're a little intense." Weiss lectured.

Yang wasn't having any of it, "Intense?"

Ruby put a hand on Yang's shoulder, "She means they're traumatized and you're on a mission sis."

"But i'll talk to them and see if they feel like meeting you, ok?" Weiss rhetorically asked.

"Yeah...okay. Wait, Weiss, how are you getting all of this information and running all of this?" Yang asked.

Weiss shifted a bit, almost nervously, "I got the title of floor don...for this floor...in every building actually I run this specific floor."

Yang nodded, she didn't know why she asked that question, maybe to break the tension, but she couldn't help to think of those girls and what clues they might give her bringing her closer to finding Coco. Wait...she runs this floor in every building? Why?

A dark aura entered the room redirecting their eyes to a golden eyes girl looking extremely moody.

"You must be Blake." Weiss addressed, shifting nervously again.

Blake sighed and turned to her bed after dropping her bag, "Must I be?" She replied, beginning to remove her shirt and switching it out to another.

Weiss ignored the small comeback, but not without a slight scrunch of the nose, "Well, so nice to have you on the floor. I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of you." A brief pause passed, "We'll be off now…and Yang, remember...communication." With that she spun on her heels and made her way out.

Crescent walked towards her sister to give her own advice, but when nothing came to mind she gave her a slight nod and followed after the silver haired girl. Blake had finished changing and was currently unloading her bag; Yang walked to put away the disgusting bowl of cereal and the box, eyeing Blake suspiciously all the way back to her chair. Blake found her own way to the fridge when Yang commented, "You won't find your 'soy milk' in there."

Blake's face drained of what little color it had, "It was a prank."

"You put blood in a milk container as a prank?" Yang argued.

"It was food coloring and...and corn syrup." She countered.

Yang groaned, "Urgh, you're such a freak."

Blake scoffed, "There are worse things to be."

"Sure. How about a, uh, Blakey Cold Sore?" Yang shrugged, "That could be worse."

Stopping Blake looked at Yang who had a devious grin on her face, but it faded when she saw the lack of caring on the raven hair's face. "Ohhh, were you the one spreading those stupid rumors? Nice try." Blake fell back on her bed, "By the way, that scrunched up little face you make when you're angry is hilarious, buttercup."

Yang rolled her eyes, "We'll see how hilarious it will be when I get the Dean of students to kick you out."

A rare laugh and smile escaped from Blake, which Yang was surprised to find...cute? "You whining to the Dean? I'd pay to see that."

"Think I won't?" Yang hissed, pulling out her phone.

"Be my guest." Blake mused.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door, Yang snapped around to get a look. "Sorry. Are we, like, interrupting something?" It was a girl shorter than Yang with short orangish-pink hair and a wide smile to her face, there was another behind her with long straight brown hair looking nervous.

Blake shifted on her side to get a more comfortable position as she read her book, "Really not."

The orange haired one nodded, "Okay cool." She replied, her eyes then widened at Blake, "Hey don't we know each other from an intro class?"

Blake glanced at her, "I doubt it."

"Okay..um i'm Nora and this is Velvet. The floor don said Yang...Yang wanted to talk to us?" Nora explained.

Yang popped up, "Oh, yeah. Yang, that's me. Please sit down."

"Thank you." Said Nora.

"Oh and ignore my roommate, she's a sociopath." Yang commented. She pulled out a pen and a notepad, just in case. "Okay, so there was this thing earlier in the year where you guys disappeared." Nora nodded, while Velvet cautiously played with her hair.

Blake laughed, "Devastating interrogation technique there."

Nora looked at Blake oddly, but then went back to address Yang, "Yeah. It was freaky okay? One second i'm at the swim team's under the sea party. I'm uh, downing Fizzy Dagons. And then the next thing you know, i'm in my dorm room, i'm waking up, all these people are yelling at me, saying i've been missing for two days…"

"And the same thing happened to you, Velvet?" Yang asked.

She shyly nodded, "Yeah, like, I was at a wine and cheese and then I was standing in the middle of a lecture hall a day and a half later. Like, nothing in between."

"Right." Nora said.

Yang shook her head extremely confused, "And you guys don't remember anything!?"

Velvet straightened up, sighing and Nora shook her head, "No."

"I dunno, someone that you saw, something that was...odd?" Yang asked, digging deeper.

"El zilcho." Nora jokingly replied, "Although, Dagons have a ton of sambuca in them right? So…" She said, shrugging it off.

"Well there's the scoop of the century." Blake added.

Yang pursed her lips, "Feel free to stuff it."

"No, nothing from the time I was gone. Nothing I can remember...but, before that there were the dreams." Velvet gushed.

Yang raised an eyebrow, "The dreams?" She questioned.

Velvet shared a look with Nora, "Yeah, like, I kept on having the same dream before. Like, i'm awake in the dark and there's something like a cat or a lizard on the floor by the bed prowling. Sometimes it was this strange figure with dark hair and a white dress standing over me. Then the darkness is in my eyes and throat and I can't...breathe." Blake whistles the twilight zone theme, still reading her book. When they all look at her, she looks up from her book and whistles the X-files theme as if trying to clarify her point.

"What is wrong with you?" Yang exclaims.

"Right now i'm out of soy milk." Blake replies mockingly. Yang mumbles a few choice words then turns back to her notepad.

Velvet and Nora with wide eyes ignore Blake until Velvet shakes her head, almost as if coming from a trance, "Um...um...i'm...i'm sorry. Um...I...I, I used to be...but now...I'm not, like. I, i'm sorry. I can't be here anymore, I have to go. Um...I really hope it passes over you and doesn't touch your face." Velvet runs out of the room Nora turning towards her fleeing friend.

"Velv!? Um, sorry guys. Nat's like PTSD about the creepy dreams," She pauses when she looks at Blake, "but i'm gonna go. I'm gonna go talk her down. Sorry." Yang slowly turns back to her desk, confused expression sprawled across her face.

"If someone is going around kidnapping girls I see why they threw those two back." Blake chatted. Yang scoffed and spun back quickly to let off on Blake, but the golden eyes beat her to it, "Oh i'm sorry did I ruin your big break there, Yangonica Mars?"

"I'm going to kill you!" Yang exclaimed, hair almost flaring.

* * *

Yang had to breathe deeply, her eyes following her hair, gaining a red glint slightly behind those lilacs, "That..was a real, actual person, who had something terrifying happened to her and all you can do IS MAKE CRAPPY JOKES!" Once calm, she loosened her grip on the milk carton she had just a moment ago been strangling. "Are you really so damaged you are incapable of caring about anything?" Yang questioned, honestly surprised by the amount of concern in her voice rather than anger.

"And do you think you're really doing anything to help that girl? To help poor Coco?" Blake jeered.

"Well at least i'm actually trying to do something!" Argued Yang.

Blake rolled her eyes, "Oh, are you trying your very best? Because i'm sure if you stay pure of heart and really believe that, that'll make a difference." Blake smiled slightly at her own comment and began to smile wider as Yang began to retort.

"Well its better than lounging around all day pretending to be all cool and disinfected when really you're miserable and alone." Golden eyes narrowed followed by a fleeing smile.

"And you really think you're doing a lick of actual good? Do you know anything you didn't know the day before she vanished? You're a child. And you understand nothing. Not about life. Not about this place. And certainly not what it takes to survive in a world that-" Blake groaned, "You know what? The sooner you stop playing Lois Lane, the better off you'll be."

Yang sighed, she knew she was right, but she just couldn't. "No."

"What?"

"No. I'm not just gonna give up." Yang stated, shaking her head all the while. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I am a child. A nineteen year old who had never left her limits before she got here. Who thought that university was gonna be some big adventure full of books to read and parties to dance at. Who thought that nothing bad could ever actually happen. Well, the world doesn't exactly turn out like I thought it was going to. My university is creepy. And parties are full of numskulls getting hammered and girls going missing and no one seems to care! So, maybe that's just the way it is, but that does not mean I have to accept it. I deserve better. Coco deserves better. Hell," Yang looks back at Blake with partial disgust, "even you deserve better." Yang leaned into her computer, sighing to dissolve the rant that was still in her mind. Blake had been dropping out of the rant after a bit, but had perked up when Yang had mentioned her...no one ever cared about her.

"What are you doing?" Blake pried.

"Putting my journalism project up online so that everyone on the campus can see it. If anyone knows anything about Coco or the missing girls maybe they'll send in the information." Yang nodded to herself, "We can do this together."

Blake leaned up, squinting her eyes to get a better look, "That'll be awfully annoying for the university." She stated casually, slipping into a sly smirk, "And the Dean…"

Yang cast a quick glance, almost nervous, "Then she can come talk to me about it."

"Oh I think she might." Blake replied with glee.

One final key press sound through the room, "There. Its up." Yang slid back, releasing a long needed breath. Alarms in the hallway went off, a flashing blue light followed behind. The sudden alert surprised the two girls, they snapped around with wide eyes, Yang panicking and Blake flipped a page back to her smirk. "What is that!?"

Blake was laughing at this point, "You've done it now!"

"Is that a fire alarm!?" Yang asked.

With that Weiss rushed into the room, boots clacking the ground with each step, "A town hall! They've called a town hall meeting! Remember your training we've got five minutes! Run, run!" Yang rushed out of the room with Weiss, golden hair flowing behind her. Blake steals one of Yang's cookies, taking a bite out of it with a smile as she looks upon the recent post.

She turned to leave, footsteps fading in the distance from the webcam, finally disappearing, before the camera shut off completely.

* * *

**{A/N}: Okay so i'm pretty sure I lost my ability to write well. I feel like this was really bad, but I think that maybe I did better than I thought. Its just I felt as though I lost the style I had started with a few months ago. Oh well...shoutout btw to those who followed this story after my announcement on Why, Bumblebee? Prepare for the next chapter in a week, but not at the same time.**


	5. Chapter 5- Redheads

**Chapter 5-**

**{A/N}: Well I wanted this to come out Thursday every week, but stuff came up. Once a week will still happen, if it doesn't come out on Thursday every week then it will be Friday.**

* * *

The previous ending replayed, showing the chaotic events that had been left behind. Right as Weiss came to the room the video went to a gray and folded to the corner revealing the current recording. Yang was sitting at a stool with a bland expression and looked as if she had been decorated to be a hobo; her hair was disheveled, more than usual and she was covered in dark spots that could be either ash or dirt.

"So that was harrowing." Yang began, "They really do not like tardiness here. Sorry for getting all cliffhanger-y. Sometimes a girls gotta manufacture her own excitement you know?" Clearing her throat she placed her hands on the table and straightened her back, giving her assets a purposeful bounce, "So, did Silas' byzantine bureaucracy finally call a Town Hall meeting to address the fact girls have gone missing. Nope. Apparently, uploading anything 'inflammatory' to the Beacon's ethernet, a word they can't even spell properly by the way, sets off an immediate security response." She shook her head.

"Well I think I got the worst of it out." Yang looked over offscreen from the webcam, she automatically sat up out of her chair, along with a nervous waving of her arms. A tall redhead came into the frame. She had a long ponytail and an interesting brown, gold and red outfit. Her eyes were an emerald green and her smile shined just as bright. "Thanks for letting me use your bathroom." The new arrival said.

"Oh, yeah. Totally. Sorry about the high level of filth, my roommate is kinda relaxed about hygiene." Yang apologized.

"Don't worry about it. So your roommate is the one who was glaring at us on the way out right? With all the eyeliner?" Yang smirked and nodded, "So where'd she go?"

Yang shrugged, "She dematerializes within twenty feet of unwashed dishes."

"Oh...hey are you making another video!? Eight hot seconds after being busted?"

"Uh, yes."

"That's pretty ballsy Xiao Long." The redhead complimented.

"Yeah, ballsy. That's me." Yang replied abnormally awkward, "Besides, Crescent is pretty sure she figured out a way for us to post them safely, and I have got to report on this crazy Town Hall, right?"

"Yeah!"

"Uhhh, before I do that…" Yang began, she ran back and grabbed a stool, placing it next to her computer chair, "Hey, everyone...meet, Pyrrha Nikos! My very awesome Lit TA and VP of outdoor Summer Society which is…an outdoor social club for all girls athletics?"

Pyrrha brushed her hair out of the way and smiled, "Yes, we host the school's annual Adonis festival an Hunt. Hi Yang's audience its good to be here!"

"Well I wouldn't say I have an audience just yet. But it is nice to have you. Here. To have you here." Yang saved herself, then changed the subject before she could pop another vain from being so stupid, "So, the Town Hall…"

* * *

Yang ran into the auditorium, being pushed and packed along with the rest of the students. Everyone was whispering excitedly wondering what was happening, for a couple of minutes the chatter sounded throughout the room until someone tapped the microphone.

All attention shifted to the stage. Yang's eyes widened at the Dean. Her posture was perfectly straight, eyes intimidatingly gold, amber almost. She had long black hair that almost looked ashy, tucked over her shoulder, wavy and wild at the ends. She wore a dark suit and a small smile that looked as though she had freshly murdered someone; her face looked surprisingly young as if she could pass off as a student.

"Hello students, for those of you who are new I am the Dean, Cinder Fall, and it has come to the attention of the University that a certain individual or individuals are circulating rumors about students disappearing. Rest assured, if these disturbances are not ceased the perpetrators will be dealt with." Her voice came out smooth and calculated, her eyes piercing through the students until they landed on Yang.

The blonde's face drained, her heart stopped as the ember eyes caught her own. _Crap! She knows its me! No! NO! NO! I'm so expelled, dear god someone help! _No one raised their voice, a massive white noise fell upon the room and it only made Yang's heartbeat quicken. Suddenly her cries were answered.

"Excuse me! Sorry…" A redhead raised her hand.

Cinder's eyes narrowed, "Yes Miss Pyrrha Nikos?"

"Well you shouldn't really be calling a missing students report a rumour when one of the Summer Societies members went missing at a rush party." Pyrrha argued.

"One of your own?"

"Yes ."

_Holy crap, thank you Pyrrha. Thank you, thank you, thank you! I totally am in love with this girl right now! More than before...screw you Coco._

Despite Pyrrha's amazing action of help, the Zetas, a boy version of the Summer Society, decided to make their own statement in the matter. "Uh, obstreperous brothers of the Zeta Omega Mu have decided that it is uncool that hotties might feel unsafe going to parties or making their walks of shame at 4 AM, and so have decided to personally protect any coed 7.5 or higher."

Cinder rubbed her temples at the stupidity, Yang facepalmed, Pyrrha, Crescent and Weiss all rolled their eyes at the same time. Pyrrha was the most annoyed, _Which is just a faux chivalrous way of oppressing the female student body. We should reinstate our night watches! _"Excuse me! I was thinking we could reinstate our night watches, slash marches."

"W-wait! No! That won't be good!" A lone alchemy member had stood up, pushing his glasses back up to his temple.

"Why?"

"We have some experiments going on that i'd...w-w-we'd rather not have disturbed. If you would be so kind to not." His mouth twitched into a small smile, followed by the nodding of the rest of the alchemy nerds.

"Um, experiments?" Pyrrha wondered.

"They're mycological."

"Oh...okay." Pyrrha.

"Pizza or death! Pizza or death! Pizza or death!" The Zetas chanted.

Yang looked around horrified, _What the hell is going on!? _

"Suck my salted herring losers!"

_IS HE THROWING SALTED HERRING AT US!? WHY!? _

"ENOUGH!" Cinder yelled, her voice silencing the unruly students, "Get out...this meeting is over!"

* * *

"There you have it!" Yang nodded absentmindedly.

Pyrrha nodded as well, then leaned over curiously as if searching for something, "Hey you got uh…"

"Oh." Yang leaned in to let Pyrrha pull out the object which had been lodged into the strands of her hair. The discovery was one of the salted herrings that had been tossed into the crowds, "Crap I thought I got all of those out!" Yang and Pyrrha locked eyes, "The meeting may have sucked, but i'm glad I ran into you."

"Yeah me too." Pyrrha responded. A light lit in Pyrrha's eyes, "Hey we should collaborate! Compare notes. You know figure things out. you can document the investigation for your project here. I think we'd make a pretty great team!" Pyrrha raised her eyebrows to Yang as a cue for an answer.

The blonde's strange nervousness resurfaced, "Yeah, us as a team. You and me. Absolutely."

"Great, well i'm gonna go get the notes on my missing sister, and i'll see you later." Pyrrha turns to give Yang a smirk before making her exit, and then shuts the door.

"Yes!" Yang, out of sheer happiness, pulls off a dance breathing yet another sigh of relief.

A knock on her door pulled her attention back, "Oh Pyrrha did you forget something?"

Instead of the previous tall, good looking redhead, a blue haired tall guy came into the room followed by a shorter asian male with piercing pink eyes. The first had eyes that matched his blue hair if not a bit darker.

"Hey blonde hottie." The taller one greeted.

"Uh, hi. Who are you?" Yang pried.

"I am your designated Zeta Omega Mu safety companion. Kinda like an escort. A dudescort." Yang chuckled at "Dudescort," she had knack for play on words or puns and she had to admit the way the guy talked it was smooth and impressive, but she still wasn't blind to see the idiotic guy behind it...possibly selfish, "How awesome is that?"

"Yeah, awesome." She mockingly replied.

He smiled, the other one remained just as quiet as before, "Hey, is that fish in your hair?"

Yang ignored the comment, "Look it is nice that you very large, large gentlemen to offer to keep me safe, but as you can see i'm in my room. Snug as a bug in a rug. So, you're good to go." She waved them off.

"Yeah, but what if you want to go somewhere else?" Blue hair replied, Yang had decided to give them names until she had learned their real ones.

Shrugging, "I'm sure i'll think of something."

"Sure you want to take that risk?" Pink streak had finally spoken up and it shocked Yang on his calm voice, as if the entire situation was nothing more than a nuisance, "I mean, this campus really isn't safe for a girl alone at night."

Blue hair nodded, "Yeah and we made a vow as Zetas." Blue and Pink both put a fist to their chest, Pink removing his quickly and back to his crossed arm position while Blue took care of the vow, "If we see a hottie, we'll be on her."

Yang tilted her head, confused, "Yeah...sounds, uh, chivalrous."

"Totally."

"Okay, how about this? If I decide to go wandering down some dark alleyways at night you guys'll be my first call." Yang bargained.

"Really?" Blue hair asked.

"Sure."

"Great."

"But maybe we should stick around, maybe for just a little bit." Blue hair made his way forward, "You know, just for a little bit. Wouldn't want to let a hottie down."

"Okay, i'm flattered you think i'm a hottie." Yang gave propped herself up with her left elbow onto the desk, and lifted her right boob up with her right hand, "But i'm pretty sure its mostly because of these so if you could stop calling me hottie. Besides, the name is Yang."

"I know. you're in my Lit class! you helped me with that poem about the Beobab guy. You know…"

"Beowulf?"

"Yeah, whatever. That's why I picked you special. We can, uh, stock around here for a bit. And seeing as you like british stuff so much, I brought stout. And uh, some tea. Plus these biscuit things which i'm pretty sure are just cookies. Oh hey, Ren here could go get us a two-four…" So Ren is Pink's name.

"Oh, that's not really necessary…"

"There's even a movie about the Beobab guy. But in this one he gets it on with the Tomb Raider chick." Blue explained, Ren behind him seemed to be rolling his eyes at Blue's antics.

Black hair flowed into the room, Blake was rubbing her neck in pain when she took one quick glance at Ren and stormed towards Yang, "What the frilly hell is this?"

"Whoa we're your dudescorts sexy lady." Said Blue.

Ren smiled, "Here to keep you safe from things that go bump in the night." Blake brushed off Ren's comment and looked at Blue, anger seething in her eyes.

"Get the hell out of here before I feed you each other's spleens." Blake threatened. Her behavior was confusing Yang, she seemed more uncomfortable than pissed at these two in the room. _Is that Ren guy some type of sex offender or ex...what's with her_?

"Whoa, angry hottie. Angry, sexy lady." This was Blue's biggest mistake.

Blake looked at Yang, still uncomfortable, but very clearly ready to pull some heads, "Why did you let these lackwits in?"

The blonde was in turn to be angry at this point, "Let!? What part of this looks like let!?"

"Isn't this exactly what you wanted when you plasted your little plea for help all over the Internet?" Blake ranted.

"No. You haven't even seen my videos!"

The raven haired girl nodded and then began to mockingly copy Yang's voice, "'Oh no, Coco is missing! Carmilla's mean!' Am I close?"

"Spot on. Except the girl playing you is kind of a raging asshole." Yang smirked at Blake's face when it began to contort to a darker anger than she had ever seen before.

Blue hair decided to make is second biggest mistake, "Okayyyyyy Yang an Blake...sexy. Babes shouldn't fight. You know, unless there's a kiddie pool full of pudding somewhere."

The cord snapped. Blake slammed Blue in the stomach, with Yang's eyes widening and Blue doubled over she turned back to Yang, "Maybe I just don't enjoy getting hauled in front of the Dean because of your ridiculous," Blake went for the karate chop to Blue's neck, slamming him into the ground, "Project."

Yang couldn't handle seeing this anymore, "Okay! Truce, truce. A moratorium on the Coco search long enough for these great, great gentlemen stalkers to get out of your hair okay?"

"Alright, deal." Ren walked slowly towards blue, eyes wide, fearing another attack from Blake. Blue had already been able to prop himself up and was staring at Blake in horror.

"Deal." Agreed Yang.

Blake turned to Blue, he automatically sat up on the bed looking ready to listen, "Oh my poor, poor boy. I'm sorry I have such a terrible temper."

_Okay, what the hell is Blake doin now!? Her personality just switched up completely! Or maybe she's just acting more sexy than normal? Wait, what._

"Could you possibly forgive me?" Blake flashed on a face of pure sadness, she was acting, but Yang felt as though she was pulling it from her actual troubles.

Nervous, but playing it smart, "Yeah...it ain't no thing." Blake moved her hand across his shoulder, rubbing her fingers into him, "Um, that tickles."

"Oh, look at these!" She said, staring at his, actually impressive, muscular arms. "Such arms, such shoulders. The primitive by the way of the neoclassical."

"Yeah, well I work out."

"I could eat you alive." Blake leaned in, putting her face into his neck and bringing him down on Yang's bed.

"Oh, whoa. Wait, ah. Biting, biting oh, ow!" Exclaimed Blue.

Ren pulled his bro away from Blake and gave her a look while she just smirked, "God, what the hell is wrong with you psycho!?"

"Oh what, you aren't gonna stay and help protect us poor defenseless girls?" Blake mocked.

Blue ignored her, "You bit me! Dude, she bit me! That is so not cool!"

Yang looked at Blake, "What? It was barely a nip. You said you wanted them gone."

"Gone. Not hemorrhaging."

"Guess that's it for the truce then."

"Okay, look, i'm sorry everybody got dragged in front of the Dean and i'm sorry for the whole Town Hall fiasco, but i'm not sorry for posting the videos and i'm not going to stop, be sure about that." Yang crossed her arms and fixed her posture into the perfect stance of confidence. A ding came from the computer.

"You're going to get caught eventually. Are you really going to risk that for a series that has, what, three viewers?" Another few dings.

Yang was silent until the computer started dinging rapidly, "What is that?" Yang sat down in her chair and pulled up the screen, "Yeah, I don't think the lack of viewers is gonna be the problem."

* * *

**This is getting good, maybe, I don't know you may not like it. Let me know!**


End file.
